


Un-Conventional

by The_Horned_Writer



Category: Original Work
Genre: Cosplay, Foot Fetish, Genderbending, M/M, Multi, Original Character(s), Scent Kink, Sweat, Teenagers, Teens, Threesome
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-23
Updated: 2020-01-18
Packaged: 2021-02-26 07:35:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,249
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21909796
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Horned_Writer/pseuds/The_Horned_Writer
Summary: Cosplaying is about inhabiting characters you enjoy, for some it's an escape. This collection of stories follows some cosplayers exploring themselves and others.
Relationships: Danny Fenton/Hiccup Horrendus Haddock III, Danny Fenton/Jack Frost (Guardians of Childhood), Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III/Jack Frost (Guardians of Childhood), OMC/OMC/OMC
Comments: 5
Kudos: 12





	1. Darren 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Meet Darren and the gang as they prepare for day 1 at the con and have some clean fun.

I guess I hadn’t really thought this out. Laying on the bed before me was a skin tight Danny Phantom outfit. It’d taken a lot of time looking at different sports wear fabrics and finding the right size to make this costume. The hardest part was getting the logo onto the black thermal shirt. Trying to get it just right was much harder than dying my hair white, or even getting bright, neon green, contacts. Now I just had to put it all on, including the gloves, the boots, and the white waist belt.

A loud knocking came from behind me.

“Darren, are you done yet? We’re ready to go, Jill’s trying to get us to leave ya.”

I rolled my eyes at the light voice coming from the other side of the door

“I’m coming Sam, hold your horses, just trying to get everything on.”

The person on the other side sighed.

“You have ten minutes, then we’re leaving without you.”

Shaking my head I turned back to my outfit. A sigh escaped my own lips, ten minutes to get this all on and get ready. Reaching out I grabbed the gloves first, might as well start with the basics.

After five or so minutes I had changed from my street clothes into the tight thermal shirt and pants. The white, cloth belt tight around my waist, white boots and gloves hiding my hands and feet. Looking into the mirror I gave my hair a gentle gelling, ruffling it forward from the back. A wave of pride shot through me as in the mirror was Danny Phantom.

I was broken from my reverie by banging on my door.

“Times up dipshit, Sam, Taylor and I are heading out.”

Shaking my head I strode cross the room and opened the door, there stood my good friend Jill. A quick scan found the girl had transformed herself into a young, adult version of Haley Long. She wore a pink business suit and had her hair put up in pig tails, held together with pink scrunchies.

“Bought time Mr. Fenton. My brother and Lilo were about to take off without you.”

“Why Miss Long, I’m so sorry to have kept you all waiting. Let’s depart before Mr. Pelekai and Mr. Long starve to death.”

Jill smirked before waving ahead with a clipboard prop she had.

“Then let’s get going, I hear the hotel has an amazing breakfast bar!”

Before I could respond Jill has grabbed my hand and was pulling me along and out the door.

Jill dragged me out of our conjoined hotel room and down the hall, ignoring the elevator entirely and taking the stairs two at a time. Behind us I vaguely heard Sam and Taylor running behind us, doors banging open above us just as we would exit the one below them.

As we reached the bottom floor Jill finally let go. I bent over using my knees as a rest.

“Gosh darn you Jill, did we really have to go that fast.”

Behind me another door burst open as Lilo and Jake long appeared.

“Hey! We finally caught up, did you really have to run so fast Haley?”

A chuckle rose from my behind on the other side.

“Jake, let’s be honest here, your sister’s a ball of energy.”

Jill snorted, “Not as much as him hyped up on energy drinks, speaking of, you both need to make sure he doesn’t have any, mom will kill me if he relapses on that junk.”

Finally having caught my break I look up and smile at Jill.

“What could go wrong? Besides, we’re here on our own, why can’t we free ourselves from our parents shackles!”

Taylor put his arm around me, I looked over my surfer friend, he was wearing a red Hawaiian shirt with giant white leafs all over it.

“Danny boy, while you might be 13, you gotta see it Haley’s way, her and her brother are our guardians for this trip. If anything goes wrong their boned. Following a few rules and keeping the energy drinks away from Jake is a cakewalk. Besides this is gonna be a rad weekend.”

Frowning I punch Taylor, “Why’d ya have to bring up my age? You’re only 15, you’re barely older than me. Jill just turned 18 and Sam’s 17, that’s the only reason their the guardians. Otherwise I have no doubt you and I would be boned this year.”

Taylor blushes a bright red matching his shirt, he seemed much more interested in the floor. Jill and Sam stared at me before breaking out in chuckles.

“Darren, that’s the worst way you could have worded it. Anyway, Jill and I promise we’ll be the friends we’ve always been still, we wont mother or babysit you but it also means you gotta be responsible. Enough talking, let’s get some food!”

With that Sam spun around and took off at a dash toward the hotel restaurant. Jill shook her head before, slowly walking after her brother. Taylor put his arm back on my shoulder.

“Let’s get our day started off right Darren. I’m sure it’s gonna be exhausting at the con.”

Smiling I glanced at my friend and nodded.

“Alright Taylor, let’s go protect the world from evil experiments and ghosts, and eat some waffles in the process.”

Slowly we attempted catch up with Jill and Sam. As we walked through the lobby we seen quite a few cosplayers standing around talking or running around like they were on a mission for one reason or another. Off to a corner were a few people in fursuits having their photos taken. As we entered the hotel restaurant we were assaulted by the intense scent of pancakes and cinnamon. Across the room Jill waved her clipboard back and forth like a giant neon sign. Shaking my head I watched as Taylor jogged the last few yards to the table they picked out.

I passed a Superboy and Storm from X-men having a conversation. They seemed really into it, or well they were before a friend of theirs dressed as Aang ran up and pulled Superboy’s cape over his face. Various explicit words were yelled by Superboy as the Aang ran away with Superboy attempting to catch him. I chuckled as I continued to our table, where I found Jill had filled her plate with fruits, while Sam had two plates, one filled with bacon and sausage, the other with pancakes and waffles.

Taylor was just coming back with a bowl as I sat down. Shaking my head at Sam’s plate I laughed as I caught sight of Taylor’s bowl.

“Cheerio’s for the Hawaiian, heart attack for the dragon, and the reasonable for business woman dragon. If I didn’t know better I’d say you guys were having me on for a laugh.”

Reaching over I stole a piece of bacon from Sam’s plate. Munching on it I only vaguely heard what Jill was going on about. I think she was reciting the con schedule and panels and blah, blah, blah. I was here to hang out, see and yell with other cosplayers about protecting the world and who knows, maybe buy a few things at the dealer tables. Finishing the bacon I finally heard Jill mention something bout lunch.

“Wait, what was that, you want us to meet up for lunch?”

Glancing over at my older friend I seen her roll her eyes before repeating, a tad irritated it seemed.

“Yeah, if we could meet up in food court a round noon it’d be good to catch up on all our stories and plan if anyone wants to meet one of the celebrity guests.”

Sighing I reached for Sam’s plate, stealing a sausage this time. Taking a bite of it nodded.

“Alright, fine, food court a, around noon. Anything else or are we free too go?”

Jill stared at me for a minute before sighing.

“Darren, I’m not sure what’s up or why you’re treating me like I’m your mom. We’ve been coming to this con for four years now, you know me. If you don’t want to meet up I’ll understand just, message us or something. Just because we’re the guardians means absolutely nothing. Just try and not cause too much mischief, I’d rather not have to bail any of you out of jail.”

Smirking I leaned back, unzipping the pocket I had built into the band of the white belt.

“Here’s my phone, I really don’t wanna meet up but message me if you need anything. I’ll catch you guys later, maybe we can hang tomorrow, it’ll be Saturday so we could stick together all day.”

Putting my cell phone away I stood up from the table, stealing another sausage from Sam’s plate.

“Now I’m out before Sam realizes I’ve been stealing his breakfast. Maybe I should take up a life of crime instead.”

Taking off at a run I heard a vague yell of surprise and something about ghost boy and explicit words.

It only took me a few minutes to exit the hotel and make the walk over to the convention center. Entering the lobby I found myself in a world unlike any other, it was almost like that Disney movie, Wreck it Ralph. Instead of various games interacting with each other, it was a bunch of different mediums and characters from a wide ranging of works wondering around. Sailor Moon was posing for a photo with Zelda and Aladdin was staring up at a Warhammer Marine. The grin tugging on my face hurt but at the end of it all, this was so worth it.

I wandered over to registration to pick up my wrist ban. They were the least intrusive way to show I’d paid for entrance, besides I’d be able to hide it under my gloves for photos. It only took some showing the ticket on my phone and some brief conversations about con rules before they sent me on my way. Taking my phone out I sent a quick message letting Sam, Taylor and Jill know I was going in. Turning it off and hiding it away in my belt I nearly danced through the guards into the con hall.

The building was packed, Scooby and the Gang were chatting up Aquaman, and down the rows I think. I know for sure I seen Ariel and Princess Tiana holding hands. Across the way the Doctor was arguing with Doc McCoy about astrophysics, and the price of action figures. Walking forward I immersed myself in the bizarre world I had stepped into. I was so busy looking at a giant tower of shirts I nearly ran into Harley Quinn. She giggled and winked at me before walking away with her own group of friends.

Blushing I turned and started walking the opposite way they were heading.

“Hey Danny, can I get your photo?”

Turning to find the voice I noticed a guy dressed as Ryu from Street Fighter walking up, a camera hung round his neck. “Sure thing!” Bending down I clenched my left hand and used my right to balance, looking seriously up at the lens as if I was bought to take flight and kick some ghost rear. A few clicks and Ryu gave me a thumbs up.

“Thanks man, awesome costume.”

“Thanks, you’re a pretty good Ryu you’re self. Mind if we take a selfie?”

Taking out my phone I quickly turned it on and opened the camera app.

“No problem kid. Least I can do for you posting for my photos.”

Walking over I aimed my phone’s camera so it could get both of us. A click was all it took, the man chuckled as we looked at the picture together.

“Not bad, you got my good side. Anyway, better let you get back to what you were doing, con security is trying to restrict photos in here this year.”

I reached out and gave Ryu and a good handshake.

“Thanks for the warning Ryu, wouldn’t wanna be running from the cops while trying to fight some ghosts.”

The man chuckled as he walked back the way I had come.

Continuing my walk down the isle I browsed at what the various stalls had. There was everything from pins and cards, to models and figures, one place had used video games, another had board games. All the while stopping and taking photos if anyone asked. It was kinda fun trying to make up new poses when someone would join in, like the Kim Possible we did a secret agent back to back pose, an 11th Doctor scanned me with his sonic screw driver while I stood with my arms crossed, a Hulk cosplayer held me as I looked terrified, and in a way I was. The fear of him dropping me was all too real. My favorite was when I ran into a Sam and Tucker cosplayer we ended up having to make a run for it as we gathered a small crowd and con security was coming to break it up. The people we left behind got a good laugh at that.


	2. Darren 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Darren has decided to hang out with Jack and Hiccup, that could be fun.

As we exited the convention center the sun seemed more intense than it had this morning. The winter spirit chuckled as he lead me down the street to his hotel, people separating and a few yelling out in surprise as we passed by. As we entered the lobby I realized they were staying at the same hotel I was. Jack stopped at the elevator, pressing the button as he leaned against the wall. Both he and I desperately gasped for air after the long run. Shaking my head I let out a few chuckles.

“Well, if I wasn’t tired before, I am now. Hope you’re room’s as chilly as your reputation.”

Jack smirked at me before crossing his arms.

“I keep my rooms a good 50 degrees, not too warm for me, but not too cold for the mortals.”

I snickered and rolled my eyes as Hiccup came running up.

“Next time I suspect you’re gonna take off like that, I’m gonna take my time. You’re too fast for me without Toothless.”

Jack leaned against the wall and chuckled.

“Maybe next time you’re on that dragon we should have a race and see who is really king of the sky.”

Finally the elevator doors opened and we pile in. Jack and Hiccup both took a side as we pressed into the back. A few more cosplayers piled on and the list of stops kept getting longer and longer. My friends and I were staying on the third floor, Jack and Hiccup seemed to be staying on the seventh. As the now packed elevator started it’s way up I relaxed and leaned back on to the railing. Smiling I glanced between both Hiccup and Jack, they were both very handsome men who, like myself, had their hair styled up in a windswept look. Somewhere round the forth floor I felt something shocking. Someone had just grabbed my butt. Looking over my shoulder I could only see the cold metal wall, looking left and right I found only Jack and Hiccup, had one of them done it? Blushing I glanced down at the floor.

There it was again, only this time I knew it wasn’t just one hand. Two hands we definitely grabbing my butt right now. Oh god, they both groped me, did that mean they liked me? Do they swing that way? My cheeks were a bright pink as we stepped off the elevator. Unconsciously I stepped ahead and stared at the empty elevator lobby. As soon as the elevator doors closed and it was gone I felt Hiccup and Jack spin me round. I feared the worse, they finally had me, almost alone, maybe I’d miss judged. It was only as I felt lips on both cheeks did I realize both Jack and Hiccup were kissing me. The both stepped back and put their arms over each others shoulder. Jack smirked at me, his eyes alight with mischief “So what do you say Danny, still wanna come back to my boyfriend and I’s room?”

I looked down and stared at my white boots, it suddenly seemed so interesting. I’d known I was gay for years, but I’d never done anything about it. My friends here at the con knew, but back home I was still in the closet. This could be my one chance to finally mess around with another guy. Maybe my only chance till after high school. Looking back up from my boots I found them both on edge, apprehensive even. Letting loose a sigh I hadn’t realized I’d been holding, I finally gave them a small smile and a nod.

They both grinned and surrounded me again, hugging me from each side. Putting each of my arms around them I gave them hugs back. They pulled me between them, arms holding me in the middle as we walked along, guiding me to their room. I was amused as the bantering back and forth picked up once more. The topic this time seemed to be which had known I’d be cool with all this. If anything it was extremely cute to see two boys picking on each other like this. It was so much more personal than if they’d just been friends. Finally Hiccup detached himself from my hip and pulled out a room key.

As the door opened I felt the burst of cold air hit my warm body. Grinning I glanced up at Jack.

“So you weren’t lying, you really do keep it quite cold.”

The boy chuckled and stepped forward. I felt a blush rising again as I felt him kissing my forehead.

“That’s not all I keep cold, you should see my flirting ability. It’s slick as ice.”

Inside the room I heard Hiccup groan. Slipping away from Jack I crossed the room, wrapping my arms around Hiccup and giving him a hug.

“I’m so sorry you have to deal with that… All those puns.” Jack’s indignant cry was drowned out by Hiccup’s laugh.

Hiccup hugged back before turning us to face Jack.

“Don’t worry, his puns are a bit like him, old fashioned. Mine just suck and I’ll admit it up front. Even Toothless hates them.”

Across the room I watched as Jack huffed and crossed his arms.

“You big meanie. You know for someone who believes in Jack Frost you do quite a bit more nipping at me than I do you!”

Hiccup laughed and shook his head, “Well someone’s got to then if you won’t. Anyway, can you get the door?”

I only heard Jack huff as Hiccup turned me towards him.

“If it wasn’t for the fact I find him so adorable I don’t know how we tolerate each other.”

A chuckle escaped before I could stop it, I blushed and glanced down at the leather vest he was wearing.

Suddenly my body was moving, I was yanked backwards. I felt myself fall into a pair of arms. Staring up I find Jack grinning down at me. My breath hitched as he leaned down and briefly kissed me on the lips. Two hands helped me back up and spun me round slowly. Hiccup leaned in and kissed my lips as well. Looking behind me I found Jack leaning on the shepherds staff, the same one he’d used to pull me towards him. Hiccup kept hold on me as I turned to look at Jack. The winter spirit smirked and rushed forward to kiss me again. His tongue briefly brushed against my lips and vaguely I felt something hard press against my rear. Hiccup leaned in and licked along my neck. A simple gesture I’d never thought could feel so good. Finally Jack released my lips and pulled back, smiling at me. Gently I felt Hiccup turn me to face him, he picked up where Jack had left off.

Never in my 15 years would I ever begin to day dream this happening. Jack gently licked along the edge of my ear. Hiccup weaved his arms between Jack and I behind my neck. Hiccup bit my bottom lip as he ground his groin against mine. A moan escaped its way out of us. Jack gently bit and suckled on my earlobe. It was a weird feeling, but it wasn’t bad. Kinda nice surprisingly. Opening my mouth to Hiccup’s biting request I soon found myself tongue wrestling the viking. Jack gently ground his groin against my rear, now licking along the other side of my neck, just like Hiccup had.

The tongue battle ended and exploration took it’s place. Leisurely Hiccup and I tasted and explored each others mouth. His flavor mixing with my own was an exhilarating feeling. Jack suckled gently on one spot on my neck as his hand roved underneath my thermal shirt. I could feel his fingers slowly trace every ab before turning to doing mindless circles around my chest. Finally Hiccup pulled back for air, gasping but grinning at me. The boy was flush, “I seriously think I have a fetish for spirits now.” Jack leaned forward, kissing my cheek. “I think it’s okay with us, I doubt Danny has an objections after that kiss.” A blush coated my cheeks at the compliment.

Jack and Hiccup let go, each of them stepped back. Before guiding me back into Hiccups arms. With Jack standing in front of me I could see him fully for the first time. Sure he had frost speckled, blue hoodie, and brown pants, but this was the first time I realized he was barefoot. I felt myself blush as I realized running over here must have been painful on the hot concrete. Before I can comment on my realization Jack is standing in front of me, his eyes gazing straight him mine, a smirk on his lips. “I believe it’s my turn ghost boy.” Before I can think Jack leans down and captures my lips, a hard kiss. I open my mouth in surprise and his tongue quickly dominates my mouth. Pressing back gently our tongues wrestle back and forth in attempts to taste and feel each other in a new way. Hiccup suckles gently on the side of the neck opposite of where Jack had been. His hands slowly massaging circles up and down my back underneath the shit.

Jack gently nips my lip as he pulls back, a grin on his face. He lips the tip of my nose before looking back at Hiccup behind me.

“I see what you mean, he’s amazing. Can we keep him Eric?”

Hiccup stops suckling and gives the spot a long lick.

“Let him decide when we’re done. Besides, I think we got him riled up enough as is.”

Both Jack and Hiccup let me go, stepping away fully. I was flustered for sure, and the way the leather stuck to Hiccup, and the hoodie to Jack… I barely registered what happened as I fell back onto the bed. Both of them stood in front of me, kissing each other now. I finally took in how they look in front of me, Jack barefoot, and Hiccup in a leather boots, Jack in a blue hoodie, Hiccup in a leather vest, both had custom made pants but that didn’t really hide their bulges showing their excitement. Breaking apart Jack turned and smiled at me.

“So what do you say Danny boy, ready for the next part?”

My mind felt like mush after the passionate kisses I’d just shared with both men. Better yet they were asking for more. I stared in shock up at them, did I want to go any further?

“We’ll go gentle, unless you’d rather we not.”

Jack winked at me before Hiccup elbowed him. The other male rolled his eyes before sighing and getting down to my eye level.

“What my asshole of a boyfriend meant was, we’ll go at your pace and won’t push you unless you ask.”

Do I really wanna go further? It could be fun, it could be an adventure, or it could be painful. Do I really wanna lose my… Well I’d never really thought bought it but, I’d be losing my virginity to them. Did I really want it to be with two guys I met at a con? Why not then? If not a con where else? If not with two kinda funny guys then with who? Looking up from the floor I rubbed the back of my head as I nodded. May as well go all the way and have one heck of a memorable time.

A blush colored my cheeks as Jack punched the air. Hiccup sighed before smacking his boyfriend in the back of the head. Hiccup walked over and sat down on the bed next too me. Jack hopped on the bed behind us and sat in the crouched form he’d introduced himself to me in. Hiccup rolled his eyes before leaning close and whispering into my ear. “He’s like a big child. Just ignore him if it gets to be too much.” I chuckled giving Hiccup a nod that I understood.

Hiccup, or Eric as Jack had called him earlier, gently pushed me till I was laying with my back on the bed, and legs hanging over the side. Jack hovered and stared as Eric started lifting up my thermal shirt, massaging my abs and stomach as he went. Slowly more and more of my mid was revealed as less and less of the Danny Phantom logo was seen. If you’d told me a month ago when I made that shirt that I’d end up losing my virginity because of it, I’d call you a liar.

The skin left behind by my the thermal was sweat slicked, after running, posing, and pretend fighting, I’d worked up a bit of a sweat. Eric grinned down at me as he pushed it up under my chin, briefly rubbing my nipples. I looked up in surprise as I felt Jack lift me up. Nodding upward I felt myself blush at his meaning. Raising my arms allowed Eric to pull the shirt off of me. Jack gently let me back down on the bed. Jack gently pulled one glove off while Eric took the other off. Each guided my bare hands to themselves. Jack to his bare feet, and Eric to right under his leather vest. Slowly I gently rubbed against the rough sole of Jack’s foot, while the other hand traced circles around Hiccup’s abs.

Eric leaned forward, my hand losing it’s place against his chest. He leaned down and slowly pressed a kiss to my stomach. He went in for another and another, slowly peppering kisses along my chest as he worked his way up. The leather gently scrapped me as he crawled over my body. Reaching the top he leaned down and captured my lips for another kiss. His leather costume was rough but slick. It was cool but I could feel the heat of more underneath. Hiccup broke the kiss and leaned back, smiling down from where he now sat, straddling my waist.

“Well it’s only fair, I’ve seen yours guess I should show you mine.” Reaching down he slowly undid clasp after leather clasp before finally reaching down to grab the bottom. Slowly he pulled the vest up and over his head, sweat slicked abs being revealed as he slowly pulled it up over his head.

I stared intensely as sweat dripped down from the vest and ran along his chest. The poor boy must have been sweating like crazy all day, leather doesn’t breath well and an outfit with that much leather must have been hard to wear and run in. Blushing I noticed as my eyes roved downwards I found a trail of fine brown hairs that went down past the waist band of his hand made pants.

Looking back towards the top I found him pulling the vest over his head. As soon as it was above him he threw it off to the side of the bed. Eric smirked down at me as I stared up and down his steaming body. “I take it you see something you like Danny?” A nod was all the motion I could give as I stared up at him. Eric leaned down and stole another kiss from my lips. Leaning back he smirked, a bit of sweat dripping off him onto me. “Kisses like that are sweeter than chocolate Danny, I think I want more.”

The boy dropped down and smashed our lips together for a rough kiss. Like with Jack I opened in surprised and our tongues touched once more exploring each other again. Slowly Eric’s wet, hot body laid down on top of me, our groins brushing as we kissed. Pulling back I found him grinning down at me, I couldn’t help the smile I returned. This was so much more amazing than I’d ever thought.

“You know Danny, while I’d love to keep kissing you and laying like this, I think these…”

He ground his groin into mine.

“Should be resolved. What do you say Jack? Done watching us?”

I blushed as I glanced up and over at our voyeur. I had completely forget he was there in the head of the moment, but the sight I found caused me to blush again. The boy smirked down at us, his hoodie having been thrown to some corner of the room. He was now shirtless and crouched over us. Glancing downwards I found him hairless, and found him gently rubbing himself through his sweat pants.

“Well I mean it was hot and all, but seriously dragon breath, the room smells of leather and sweat, can we just fuck now?”

Eric chuckled, his laughs resounding in my bones from how we lay together.

“Jack, you’re always so direct. How bout you spend some time with him and we’ll see where that goes.”

Eric pushes himself up, grinding against me before rolling off to the side. Jack stood up from where he was crouched stepping over till he stood over my waist. What exactly was he going to do? Hopefully he wasn’t gonna body slam me, but then again why is he standing above me, wait, is he,why is he slowly raising his foot?

Gently the bare foot landed on my stomach. They felt rough, yet not too rough, as if calloused but only in some spots. It felt odd but not fully unpleasant. The foot started to move, slowly the big toe started tracing circles in my sweat. I chuckled a bit at the odd sensation, it wasn’t light like a finger but it wasn’t hard as say, Eric laying on me. The toe swirled and twirled over my chest before circling my nipples. Finally it made the trek up and Jack lightly pressed his foot against my face.

At first I was confused, it didn’t smell as strong or as bad as I expected. In fact it smelled a tiny bit like stale corn chips. My lips parted and my tongue reached out, a breath of hot air against his sole. I… I wonder if it tastes like corn chips… My tongue makes contact, my mind finally catching up and realizing how stupid that thought was. Again though, I was surprised to find it wasn’t that horrible. Just slightly musky with a dirt like aftertaste.

Jack smirked, lifting his foot from my face and back onto the bed. Licking my lips I watched as he crouched and hovered over me. A grin was aimed in my direction as he watched me clean my lips.

“Adventurous aren’t you? Now normally I’d totally be down for a full tongue bath, but right now, well I doubt Hiccup can contain his excitement any longer.”

Looking over I found Hiccup sitting on an elbow smiling at me.

“You’re pretty amazing Danny, last chance though. You can still walk away, and we can just cuddle or we could keep going. After this, I make no promises other than for your sexual release.”

I turned my gaze from one man to the other. So far it’d be nothing but fun and pleasure, sure they were a little rough at time but it was exciting. They also showed me new things that were interesting, so… nothing could be too much worse. Heck it might even be fun. Smiling I nodded at both of them. They both exchanged glances and nodded.

Before I could try and parse out the secret message I found Jack was crouched in front of my face. This close I could smell the musk coming from his crotch. Mentally doing loops I tried to place the scent and what it was made up of, if I liked it, but as I finally seemed to get a grasp on it he pulled down the waist band and out flopped Jack’s other staff. I stared in shock before finding Jack pushing it against my lips, opening my lips a bit I let the head slowly slide in.

It was warm, throbbing, tasted like sweat, and salt but also of Jack. The unfamiliar, yet familiar flavor got stronger as a spurt of pre squirted into my mouth. The head of Jack’s cock seemed to have skin covering it except for a small hole near the tip. Slowly he pulled it back before pushing back in. The skin on his cock caught on my lips and pulled it back. My tongue felt the edge of a head that the skin had revealed. With it my mouth was alive with Jack’s sweaty flavor.

I wasn’t really an expect at blow jobs, but being a teen I had read about it online in stories. Swallowing the little bit of saliva that had built up I started slurping my tongue around, feeling his cock with my tongue. Jack reached down and gently pet my hair, running his hands threw the spiky bits the gel had left. As Jack thrust back into my mouth I vaguely felt Eric undoing my fabric belt. As fast as I felt it, the belt was gone. Replacing it was a hand unzipping my pants instead.

The hand gently massaged my erection through the pants as the other hand tried to free it. A blush colored my cheeks knowing what they’d find, last minute I had decided to go boxer less today to see if anyone noticed. I guess it was going to come in useful here.

I moaned into Jack’s cock as Eric’s own mouth wrapped around my, now free, member. My hips thrust up and gently I felt his nose touch my pelvis. The mouth sucking on my member swirled round the tip, I inhaled deeply in surprise and pleasure, Jack’s scent overwhelming me. Jack continued to thrust in my mouth as I swallowed and swirled, while Eric replaced his mouth with his hand. Using his free hand I felt my pants be pulled fully down my legs and past the boots.

Jack gently rubbed my ear as I felt a tongue gently lick at my hole. Before being able to fully get used to that feeling I felt the tongue replaced by fingers. I moaned into Jack’s dick, vibrating accidentally. My reward was two hands holding my head and another thrust nearly into my throat. Eric scissored my rear with two, then attempted three. I barely felt them move but I didn’t have much time to pay attention to it as Jack was now thrusting quickly into my mouth.

As the fingers left me, so did Jack. I swallowed the saliva that had gathered and looked up at Jack. Eric and he were lip locked in a passionate kiss. As they broke apart I noticed some drool connect them briefly. Eric scooted forward and I felt him nudge against my rear. Jack leaned back, whispering something into Eric’s ear. Eric’s eyes got big before nodding. Jack chuckled before re-aiming his tool at my mouth. I felt Eric grab my waist. Jack pushed his dick back into my mouth, and before I could get to work on him I felt Eric pull me towards them. In effect I went nose to Jack’s groin and Eric went balls deep.

At first there was nothing, then the pain hit me like ripping off a band aide. I partially screamed, partially moaned around Jack’s cock. Neither one moved for a heart beat or two before they synchronized pulling out and then pushing their cocks in. I was the cushion between them as they pounded both sides of me. They filled me with with meaty pleasure, and a heat that seemed to consume my body.

The pain in my rear was still there but the pressure on my pleasure points was slowly over ridding the over full filling of the dick in my rear. Using my tongue I tried to feel for Jack’s veins lining his cock. Eric on the other hand was quickly losing sync and just going to town on my hole. The huffs of the two boys above me and the slaps from Eric’s pounding seemed to be all I could hear, the scent of them all I could smell. Sweat from either Jack or Eric dripped onto my body. I no longer cared, both boys filled my senses, and with how far Jack was trying to jam his cock down my throat, maybe more.

A body pressed down on my back, lips gently wrapping and sucking up a portion of skin on my neck. Two hands weave and twist through my hair, pulling and pushing as well as petting and massaging.  
A hard thrust finds me thrusting downward as well, grinding along the bed. My body seizes up, those lips are now biting, and he’s biting hard into my right shoulder. The thrusts shudder and slow into long languid pounds, the tongue is licking over the bite in my shoulder. A kiss is pressed to the wound and slowly Eric pulls off of me, his cock slipping out. Something dribbles down my leg. Jack gently pulls himself from my lips, I moan loudly. A blush colors my cheeks realizing what I did. The world is a bit hazy but Jack moves away from in front of me, instead I find Eric there now, limp, cum covered cock in hand.

Leaning down I take Eric into my mouth, gently I suck and swirl the soft penis in my mouth. A pressure at my rear was the only alert before Jack sunk his own cock into me. Jack leaned down, hugging my waist, his sweat slicked chest rubbing against my sweat soaked back. I bob a bit, trying to clean all of Eric’s cock as Jack picked up where he left off. I could feel cum leaking round Jack’s dick and then being thrust back in, I gave Eric one last slurp before letting his dick go free.

Taking Eric’s balls into my mouth I gently mouthed, and licked at them. I could taste the sweat and cum that had dripped down onto them. Jack’s licked a line up my spine, a chill wracking me as it went. It was as Jack’s hot breath hovered over my left shoulder I realized what was about to happen. The sharp pain made my mind go numb and vaguely I noticed my own erection was wetter than before. My head was leaned back and white spots seemed to flash before my eyes.

As I came back I noticed four things, one, Jack was licking my new wound on my left shoulder, two, I was now sitting upright, Jack right behind me arms holding me tight. Third things I noticed was Eric sucking cum off his fingers, mine? The last thing was that, Jack was balls deep and not moving and I felt so absolutely filled.

Eric smirked before leaning down and capturing my lips for another kiss. Behind me Jack left kisses all along my shoulder and neck. As Eric pulled back I knew I had a goofy grin on my face. He chuckled and leaned over my shoulder, I could hear him and Jack kiss next to my ear. As they broke apart I suddenly found my lap filled with Eric, Jack still hilted in me. Eric leaned against my chest and Jack wrapped is arms around all three of us, keeping us close.

“So my little ghost boy, how was that?”

Blushing I snuggled into Eric. Our sweat drying, as well as other things, yet I knew I was satisfied, happy even.

“That was pretty amazing. You both were so caring, and always including me and you both were so...”

My mind reeled, what could I say? How could I describe how much I enjoyed that and how wonderful they made me feel. A kiss pulled me back. Looking up I found myself staring into Eric’s eyes.

“When Jack pointed you out in the hallway, I thought for sure he’d either scare you off, or you’d just wanna hang out. When you accepted his invitation to relax in our room I was ecstatic… when Jack groped you and you didn’t react, I thought for sure you were a goner, so I joined in. When we got off and you still came with us back, after we both groped ya. I felt a bit of hope that maybe this would be fun. It wasn’t till we kissed that I realized how amazing you were. So, now we have one more question. There’s two more days in the convention, would you be interested in doing this again and hanging out? Jack is quite obsessively taken with you, kept whispering bout how you smell like heaven, and I find you absolutely adorable and delightful to talk too. I figure if anything we could become good friends, or who knows where the road may take us. Anyway so what do you say? Interested in more?”

Eric grinned at me. A blush was heating up my cheeks

Jack kissed my neck, licking it gently. Letting loose a sight I smiled up at Eric.

“Sure, I mean sometimes I can but I also have my friends, and I really don’t wanna abandon them entirely. Actually, you can join us if you like. Saturday we plan to just wander the floor and goof off, maybe shop a bit.”

Eric kissed my nose before leaning over and kissing Jack briefly.

“We’d be delighted, besides, we kinda spent most of our time with you. The show floor closes in a half hour.”

Glancing over at the rooms clock in shock I found that it really was nearly five thirty.

Jack leaned back on the bed, pulling me with him, I felt some fluid squish as he attempted to keep himself in me. Eric rose from my lap as Jack rolled us over onto our sides. Eric crawled up and laid face to face with me, our soft cocks touching, his legs rubbed against mine. Eric wrapped his arms around me and Jack, the man behind me did the same, keeping me entangled between them. Eric kissed me again before snuggling into Jack and I. Smiling I felt comfortable between them, warm but that wasn’t an issue in my opinion. Closing my eyes I decided a nap couldn’t hurt. Jack gently kissed my neck, but sleep was quickly taking me under.

**Author's Note:**

> If you wish to see any updates on future stories or content being worked on check out my Tumblr, all posts involving project updates are public for everyone to read.  
> [The Horned Writer](https://thehornedwriter.tumblr.com/)


End file.
